


Over My Head

by resistancegenerals



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Finn-centric (Star Wars), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Finn (Star Wars), Please Don't Hate Me, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Social Worker!poe, dad!Finn, like really slow burn, poe is guatmealan, spanish is involved, the slow burn will be worth it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resistancegenerals/pseuds/resistancegenerals
Summary: When Finn had gotten a call last week from the foster care system telling him that they were assigned a new social worker, he had no complaints. Anyone would be better than Ms. Holdo, who was just plain mean. Alec was scared of her too.Finn, of course, had all but forgotten about the meeting. That being said, the new social worker was supposed to arrive within the next ten minutes and Alec is still hiding. They both need to get ready for this meeting.-------Social Worker AU where Finn is a foster dad who just wants what is best for his son, and Poe is there to make sure that happens.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	Over My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I really hope you guys will like this as much as I do! Just a couple of things!
> 
> \- their backgrounds and stories will be revealed later in the story.  
> \- I will try to update as soon as I can each time I finish a chapter.  
> \- I am currently almost done with the second chapter which is why I'm posting the first.  
> \- kudos, comments, and feedback are GREATLY appreciated!
> 
> Enjoy the story! <3
> 
> Special shoutout to Helena, Auris, and Abbi for the love and feedback! Mwah.

When Finn had gotten a call last week from the foster care system telling him that they were assigned a new social worker, he had no complaints. Anyone would be better than Ms. Holdo, who was just plain mean. Alec was scared of her too. 

Finn, of course, had all but forgotten about the meeting. That being said, the new social worker was supposed to arrive within the next ten minutes and Alec is still hiding. 

_How did he become so good at this game?_ Finn wonders to himself. The many times they’ve played hide and seek, it’s never taken him this long to find Alec. It was starting to worry him. 

“Alec?” Finn yells. He knew Alec hated loud noises or yelling, but jesus, he needed to get ready now. He didn’t want to do anything to make this new guy write on his report or whatever the hell he does, that could possibly make Finn seem like an unstable home for Alec. 

“Come on buddy, we have to get ready!” He yells again as he walks the stairs two at a time to the upstairs hallway. The door to Alec’s room is cracked open, so Finn goes in. It is quiet. The small room shows no signs of him. Finn stands at the doorway and just searches the room with his eyes. Anything hinting where Alec could be. 

Finn knows for a fact Alec didn’t go outside because he would have heard the irritatingly loud alarm he had placed on each of the doors in the house. Finn knew firsthand what scared kids do, especially those who have had the unfortunate experience to be in the foster system. 

Alec’s room isn’t anything big. Finn was lucky to even be able to get a house with a backyard on short notice. These are the things you can do with money, he supposes. 

The room is painted a shade of light sky blue, stereotypical color he knows, but Alec chose it himself. Hell, he even helped a little with the painting. If one would consider dipping their hand into the paint bucket and start slapping it on the walls as help. 

The room itself has one of those race cars that is also a bed. Finn always wanted one of those when he was a kid, so the next best thing is to get it for your own kid. Next to the bed is a small table with a lamp on it. Across from the bed is Alec’s favorite thing - the bookshelf. The red bookshelf has five actual shelves within it, and the top two are squeezed with books. The third shelf is about halfway full, almost getting there. A story is read each night. One night, Finn reads Alec a story and the next night they switch roles. Alec shows up to his room, book tucked under his tiny arm and sits on the edge of Finn’s bed and starts to read to Finn. 

It’s one of Finn’s favorite things in the world. 

Finn watches him, fascinated. Every single time. But when he knows the story is about to end, he pretends to be asleep. He hears the soft footsteps leave his room each of those nights and he smiles to himself. Every single time. 

He can’t help the smile forming just at the thought. Alec has only lived with him for about three months, but he loves that kid so much. Which is why he was trying make sure that they have no reason to doubt his skills as a father. 

Hell, sometimes he doubts his own skills but they don’t need to know that. 

The loudness of the alarm and doorbells were good for somethings though. Like right now, the doorbell ringing, it was loud enough for Finn to hear. 

“Alec, come on babe! He’s here!” Finn hadn’t even had time to change. He had told Alec last week about the meting, and if Finn didn’t remember, Alec would remember even less. So he runs down the stairs and looks himself over real quick making sure he at least looks somewhat presentable. The black shorts and plain white tee would have to do.

Finn pulls the door the open to reveal a man. A very, nervous looking man. A very nervous and _young_ looking man. _Damn, since when did these guys ever look attractive?_ Finn thinks to himself. 

“Hello. My name is Poe Dameron. I work for the foster system of New York. I have just been assigned to your case.” The man - Mr. Dameron - says and looks down at a tablet in his hands. “Mr.. Finn.. Solo? Right?” 

“That’s me,” Finn gives a small smile and extends his right hand to Mr. Dameron. The man quickly accepts the handshake, shaking Finn’s hand way too fast if he’s being honest. 

“Please, come in Mr. Dameron.” Finn beckons the man. 

“Just ‘Poe’ is fine. Thank you,” Mr. Dameron - _just Poe_ \- walks past the doorway and looks around the house. Finn can tell he’s impressed, and he tries to hide the smug grin threatening to appear. 

The man is wearing a navy blue suit with a white-collared dress shirt that was tucked into the pants. It was an expensive suit, he could tell. Finn noticed that his black hair, even slicked back, was curly. Majority of it was styled back with what he presumes is hair gel. There seemed to be one curl, however, that just didn’t want to go back. It was sticking to the front of his forehead on the right side. It was kind of fascinating, in Finn’s opinion. His hair reminded him of Alec, who also hard curly hair.

He seems nervous, Finn can tell. His fingers are twitching, he’s tapping his foot lightly on the ground, and the poor guy looks like he’s about to break any second now. The only other thing that would give it away would be if he was physically sweating. Finn, however, doesn’t comment on it. 

“You have a lovely home,” Poe says, avoiding his gaze. 

“Thank you,” Finn chuckles lightly. “It was a gift.” 

Poe turns to look at Finn this time, a small smile forming across his face. Fuck. Finn is trying to make sure things like this _don’t_ happen. He just wants to give all his time and attention to the person that needs it. Alec. 

A small rubber ball falling down the stairs makes both of them jump. Finn quickly moves his gaze to the top of the staircase. Sure enough, there was Alec standing at the top of the staircase. Tucked under his arm was the blue stuffed dinosaur that Finn had given him just right after he had arrived.

Now that he thinks about it, Finn finds it weird Mr. Dameron hadn’t asked for Alec immediately upon arriving. That’s what Ms. Holdo always did, at least. 

“Alec? Babe, do you mind coming down and saying ‘Hi’ to Mr. Dameron?”

Finn could see Alec looking at him skeptically.He was afraid. 

“It‘s okay, I promise. Just real quick.” Finn tries again. 

Poe is looking between the two and Finn is almost certain he is making mental notes of everything that is happening right now. He tries his best not to freak out at the thought. 

Alec seems to believe him because he comes down the stairs - _slowly_ \- but he still comes. When he gets to the bottom, Finn grins at him. 

He really loves this kid. 

Alec’s curls are hanging all over his forehead. He is wearing his green shirt with a big, red, Lightning McQueen on the front of it. The words “Ka-chow” right above the car in gold letters. He was also wearing the black shorts that came with the shirt. _At least he’s matching,_ Finn thinks.

Alec didn’t have shoes on but he did have a pair of light purple socks with blue octopuses on them, so that will do. 

Finn notices Poe take a cautious step closer to Alec. He gets down on one knee, so he is level to level with Alec. 

“Hello there,” Poe basically coos. “It’s so nice to meet you Alec. You can just call me ‘Poe’. Is that alright?” 

Poe is looking at him with a huge smile and expecting eyes. 

Alec turns his gaze to Finn, waiting for an answer. 

Finn nods encouragingly at him, assuring him that it’s okay. 

Alec then nods at Poe who beams at him. Poe hadn’t even spared Finn another glance since Alec showed up. 

“I heard you speak spanish. Is that true?” Poe asks Alec. His voice is so gentle and smooth. He must really know his way with children. 

Alec nods at him again, this time with a bit more enthusiasm to it. 

“Yo también habló español” Poe’s spanish is silk and fluent and Finn is shocked. It doesn’t surprise Finn that Alec knows spanish. He knew this before he even arrived. What surprises him, is that Mr. Dameron speaks spanish too. 

Finn is looking between the two, dumbfounded. Alec is grinning at Poe, brighter than he has at Finn. He tries not to let the thought hurt him. He knows it is good that there is someone who can talk to him in his native language. So, Finn won’t even mention to Poe the “Spanish For Dummies” book he has on his bedside table, that he looks through every night. That can be his own little secret. 

Poe stands up straight this time. He turns to Finn and clears his throat. “Do you mind if I speak alone with him for a while?”

The thing is that Finn does mind. He really fucking minds, because Alec is only six years old. Finn doesn’t know what Poe could say to him. Like, what if he scares him? So yes, Finn does mind. But he can’t say that. He knows it will come off as suspicious. 

“Not at all. That’s totally fine,” Finn insists. Poe nods curtly at him and starts walking to the living room. 

Alec is still standing in the same spot as before, so Finn leans down to him. Just as Poe had done moments ago. 

“Hey, babe. It’s okay. He just wants to talk to you for a bit. That’s it, I promise. Okay? Then, after, me and you can watch some movies.” Finn tries to assure Alec. “Sound like a plan?”

Alec is looking at him, his lip caught between his tiny teeth. Finn knows this look. He’s nervous. Scared. 

“He’s not going to take me back?” Alec’s soft voice comes out. Finn wants to cry. He wants to really cry just hearing him say that. But he can’t, not right now. So, Finn fights back the tears welling up in his eyes.

“He won’t. I promise.” Finn can’t promise many things. He can’t promise Alec he’ll be the best father in the world. He can’t promise Alec that he will never get mad. He can’t promise Alec that they’ll go to Disneyland just like he keeps begging for. But he can promise him, that they won’t take him away. Finn will do everything in his power, fight whoever he has to fight, to keep Alec with him. That much is certain. 

Alec believe him because he nods and follows Mr. Dameron into the living room. Finn just watches him, his heart aching a bit. Finn stands up and makes his way to the kitchen. He grabs a bag of popcorn from one of the cupboards.  He was most definitely not trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. Nope. Nothing like that. 

Their voices were muffled, he could barely hear a thing. What he did hear was Alec laughing. Again, Finn tried not to take it personally. He really fucking tried. 

Poe seems to be quite the ‘kid whisperer’ and Finn doesn’t know if likes it or hates it. At least with Ms. Holdo, he never got jealous. Alec was just as scared of her as he was. 

Finn focuses on making the popcorn instead. He takes the plastic wrapping off, and puts the bag in the microwave. He sets the timer for three minutes and hits ‘start’. 

Finn sighs and brings his hands to his face. He leans against the counter on his elbows and just breathes. The timer to the popcorn goes off and Finn just ignores it. He was really nervous about this whole situation. 

When he had first gotten the call about his case being transferred to someone else, he thought he had done something to mess it up. He thought maybe he said something or maybe Alec said something. The point is, he was _really_ nervous. The person he talked to - _jess_ , he thinks was her name - had assured him that it was nothing like that. Finn didn’t know if to believe her or not.

The sound of a throat clearing snaps Finn out of his thoughts. He jumps and turns to see Poe standing at the doorway of the kitchen. He has a small smile on his lips, his hands clutching the tablet nervously. 

“I think your uh .. popcorn is ready,” He says pointing at the microwave. Finn looks confused for a moment, wondering how he knew that, when he noticed the flashing light indicator on the microwave. 

“How did you know it was popcorn?” Finn jokes as he opens the microwave and grabs the hot bag of popcorn. He sets in on the stove right under the microwave and focuses his gaze back on Poe. 

Poe smiles and looks down at the floor. Finn could swear he sees his face getting a bit red. 

“Uh, it’s the uh, the smell.” 

Oh. 

Finn lets out a small laugh. Before he begins to speak again. 

“So... is everything good? With Alec, I mean?” 

This time Poe fumbles with the tablet, trying and failing, to get it upright in his hands. 

“Oh! Um, yes yes. Everything is good. I actually just need to ask you a couple questions now, if that’s alright with you?” He rambles. _Wow, he speaks really fast_ , Finn thinks to himself. He smiles at the thought. 

“Yeah, of course! Anything.” Finn tries to make it a point to show he’s not at all concerned about the type of questions he was about to get asked. 

“When I, uh, took on the case, they gave me all the information from Alec’s file.” Poe begins, tapping away in the screen of his tablet. “How are his...social mannerisms? Does he, I mean, is he talking more?” 

Finn is nervous. He knows he has to tell the truth but he also knows too much of the truth can be bad in this situation.  “He is! Yeah, actually, he’s been getting way better at since he first arrived. We talk about a lot of things like movies and books.”

Poe doesn’t look up but continues typing on his tablet. 

“What about his nightmares? I heard he had them a lot before he was placed with you.Getting any better?” 

Finn knew he couldn’t lie about this one. What if he had asked Alec the same question, and he answered differently?

“Well,” Finn winces as he speaks. “I mean, he still has them - sometimes! I feel like the amount has diminished from every night to every other night.”

“Mmm..” Mr, Dameron is typing away at his tablet even more. 

“How about his behavior with others? How is that?” Poe looks up from his screen, gaze set on Finn as if he were trying to read him. 

He can’t lie about this either. 

“Well, I mean. We don’t actually like.. go out much. Hardly at all, if I’m honest. Alec is scared.”

Poe is staring at him with an expression that Finn can’t decipher. It makes him nervous. When he gets nervous he rambles. 

“I mean, it’s just. I don’t want to like, force him to do it, you know? He’ll probably cry and scream and I don’t want that to happen!” Finn says, gesturing with his hands as he speaks.

Poe types something else on his tablet and this time Finn feels like he ruined it. Plus, he has to know all the bad things Poe had written about him. 

“You’re probably writing all these bad things down right? Are they gonna take Alec away, for real?” Finn full on speed talks. “Look, I really love him. He’s changed my life and I feel like I’m changing his. Just please, please don’t take him.” 

Finn wants to cry. Again. He hates feeling this vulnerable and frustrated but he would hate to lose Alec even more. 

“Mr. Solo? Hey, I promise, I’m not here to take him away. I ultimately work for the child and figuring out what is best, and I can definitely tell that Alec being with you is the best thing he’s got going for him.” 

Poe places a hand on Finn’s arm. He assumes it’s meant to be a reassuring touch, but as soon as Finn turns his head to look at it, Poe quickly removes it. He immediately goes back to his nervous demeanor. 

“That being said,” Mr. Dameron begins once more, slower this time, “Like I said, my job is for the child. So I will have to strongly recommend, well not like recommend, it more of something you have to do. Listen, can I be honest?”

Finn nods his head quickly. Yes, honesty is great. Bluntness is great. 

“Listen. Alec,” Mr. Dameron points to the living room, “He needs to go out. I know it’ll be difficult, but ultimately this is something we try to get them to over come, alright? So with that and the nightmares, I’m gonna have to say we need these weekly visits, okay? And I’m not going to like come take him away at any time, I’m just gonna give you something like...homework, and in a few weeks we can see how he is progressing. That sound good?”

Finn suddenly feels overwhelmed. Ms. Holdo only ever came once a month. Now it was changing to weekly? Did he do something wrong? 

Mr. Dameron seems to notice him overthinking. “Hey no, I promise, nothing is wrong, alright? I’m here to help you both. I want Alec to thrive and I want to see him the happiest he can be. And as far as I can tell, he’s happy with you. So let’s keep it that way, okay?” 

Finn swallows, and nods. He really wants to believe what Mr. Dameron is saying. He’ll just have to trust him. 

“Good. Good.” Mr. Dameron gives him a small smile before looking down at his tablet again. “So I will send you over some articles and links that have tips and guides on how to help with this kind of stuff. Your homework? Read it, and please try to go out somewhere this week. To the park or something.” 

“Okay. Yeah. I’ll make sure to do that.” Finn says to the man. 

“Great. I’ll also be sending you a copy of my report. That’s the, uh, reason I was taking notes. It’s a requirement for each visit. So um.. I’ll send those over and I hope next week we can talk about it, alright?” Mr. Dameron locks the tablet and lets his hands fall to his sides. 

“Yeah. That sounds great. Thank you so much, Mr. Dameron. Really.” Finn sighs. 

Mr. Dameron chuckles. “Please, just ‘Poe’ is good. And hey listen, it’s no problem. It’s my job actually.” He laughs a little more. _(Later Finn will come to remember the sound at random times and smile)_

“So uh, I guess I’ll be on my way. I’ll leave you two, so you can watch your movies, I’m assuming.” Finn looks at him with a curious expression. 

Mr. Dameron’s eyes go wide and he begins to ramble again. “I mean, I just kind of, like, assumed? Cause of the popcorn? But I mean, if not that’s okay too. It’s fine. I’m sorry.” 

Finn wants to laugh. He wants to laugh because watching him switch from ‘serious professional’ to ‘rambling mess’ is quite funny. And rather cute, in his opinion. 

“It’s fine,” Finn tries to assure the man, who looks a little frightened, honestly. “We definitely _are_ going to watch movies.”

Poe does seem instantly relieved at that, and Finn really tries not to laugh this time. 

“Um, I can walk you the door.” Finn doesn’t wait for an answer before he walks out the kitchen and to the front door. When he gets to the door, he turns around to face Poe again, who was right behind him. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Finn asks him, nervous. 

Finn notices Poe’s fingers fidget with the tablet in his hands. 

“Yes. Yes. Of course.” Poe says.

Finn looks at him for a moment, wondering if he should ask this or not. But, he does anyway.  “Are you new? At this job I mean.” 

Finn notices his grip on the tablet hardens. Poe flinches at the question. 

“Um... I am. Yes. Is it, like, that obvious?” Poe looks like he is in physical pain as each word leaves his mouth. Now, Finn regrets asking. He seems to have upset him. 

“No! Well. I mean, you’re just different. From our last social worker, I mean.” If Finn had though that would make it better, he was instantly mistaken. 

“Mr. Solo. I can assure you all our employees are qualified and equally capable and suited for this. But, if you would prefer someone else, I can definitely have them assign you someone else. It would be no problem.” Poe winces at the words and makes it a point to avoid all eye contact with Finn.

Finn is staring at him, confused as to where this turned bad. Poe looks upset, but is trying not to show it. Still, Finn can tell. He just upset the man. 

“Hey, no! I didn’t mean it in a bad way. I’m glad it’s you, is what I’m saying. I can tell you’re very capable,” Finn says immediately. “It’s refreshing, is what I was getting at.” 

Poe turns his head up so he is looking straight at his eyes. 

“I like it,” Finn adds with a smile. Except he doesn’t know why the hell he just said that, but he can’t take it back now. Not that he would take it back. He meant it. 

“Thank you,” Poe is still staring at him, but offers him a smile. 

Poe seems to break out the little trance, because he jumps a little before bringing the tablet to his chest. 

“I’ll be going now. I’ll send you the links and a copy of the..the...the report! Yes, the report. I’ll send those all to your email and we will meet again next week? Same time? Wednesday’s at 2 p.m?” He asks. 

Finn opens the front door and stands to the side to let him pass by. 

“Yes. Sounds great. Thank you again, Mr. Damer - Poe - Thank you.” Finn extends his hand again, just as he did when Poe first arrived. 

Poe takes his hand, hesitant this time around. 

“Thank you, Mr. Solo. For your time. I will see you and Alec next week.” 

Finn just nods and the man turns around and begins walking along the driveway. Finn shuts the front door and leans against it for a moment. He takes a deep breath and sighs. 

That could’ve gone better, but it also could’ve gone worse. So he guesses, it okay for now. 

“Finn?” Finn jumps at the sound and his eyes open immediately.

Alec is standing at the entry way of the living room. Looking at him with an expecting gaze.

“Can we..watch a m-movie?” He speaks softly. 

Finn instantly smiles. If anything can make him forget what just happened, it’s Alec. 

Finn walks up to him and runs a gentle hand through Alec’s curls. “Of course we can, buddy.” He looks down at Alec, who brightens at the words. 

“Let me just reheat the popcorn, it must be cold by now. You want to help?” Finn asks. 

Alec nods his head quickly and grins. He loves helping. It hurt Finn at first because he thought maybe he just wanted to feel included in everything. 

Finn holds out his hand and Alec hesitates for a moment before grabbing it. 

Finn leads him to the kitchen. 

Yes. A movie sounds like a _**great**_ idea. 


End file.
